


Bad Asses

by ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne



Series: Pete Dunne One Shots [3]
Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 23:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16922076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne/pseuds/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne





	Bad Asses

You slammed your locker shut, the clang of the metal echoed around the room. You’d got in yet another fight on the way to the Performance Center and just had a chewing out from Regal. It wasn’t like you went looking for a fight, some guy tried to grab you in the grocery store parking lot so you broke his nose. No big deal right?

You grabbed your water bottle and headed into the gym, needing to blow off steam on the kick bags. As you walked over, taping your hands as you walked, you noticed everyone seemingly stop to watch you.

“What? Ain’t you got your own works outs to be doing?”

Everyone quickly turned around and went back to what they were doing.

“That’s what I thought,” you sneered as you went over to the bags.

You finished wrapping your tape over your knuckles, ignoring the fact the tape was sticking to the grazes from where you hit the guy. You put your earbuds in your ears, turned your playlist on and started to hit the bags as hard as you could with punches and kicks.

You’d completely lost track of the time as you continued to punch and kick at the bags, using your music to help you time your strikes perfectly. You were suddenly pulled out of your rhythm when someone tapped on your shoulder. The person had to step back quickly when you suddenly span round, swinging your fist at them.

“Whoa, easy there darlin’. Ya almost knocked my head off.”

You rolled your eyes when you realised it was Pete Dunne who had knocked you off your concentration. With an exasperated sigh you pulled your ear buds out of your ears.

“What do you want Dunne?”

“Well, seeing as everyone else has buggered off, I thought I might see if ya wanted to go and grab some lunch?”

“With you?”

“No, with fuckin’ Santa Claus,” he deadpanned. “Of course with me.”

“Why the hell would you think that I would want to go anywhere with you?” you asked, crossing your arms over your chest, inadvertently pushing your breasts up.

“Cause I think you might actually enjoy it,” he smirked.

You roll your eyes at him.

“Oh come on. It’s only lunch… My treat…” he tempted.

“Why me? Answer me that and I might say yes.”

“Cause I reckon we make the perfect couple. We’re both rude, we both piss people off, and we’re both hated by basically everyone,” he shrugged.

You couldn’t help but smile slightly at this.

“Whoa, whoa! Have I entered an alternative universe or did you really just crack a smile?”

“Oh real funny, Dunne.”

“I thought it was. So come on, lunch?”

“Fine,” you sigh. “If it’ll get you to shut up.”

“Sweet! Cough… I mean, cool.”

You looked around to make sure you both were definitely alone, before you start laughing.

“Damnit, you broke me. I was doing so well.”

“Haha! I knew I could get you to give up. Babe, you are so easy to make smile.”

“Oh shut up Mr. We make the perfect couple. That was so damn corny.”

“Yeah, but it’s one of the main reasons ya love me.”

“Damn right I do,” you smile.

“So, am I still gonna be able to take my girl out to lunch and kiss ‘er bruised knuckles better?”

“Course you can.”

Pete smiled and wrapped his arm round you.

“You think anyone’s figured out that we’re together yet?”

“If they have they’re way too scared of ya kicking their arses,” Pete chuckled, leading you out of the Performance Center.


End file.
